Chaque nuit, je te retrouve
by Didou367
Summary: Kise Ryouta, un étudiant perdu et désœuvré, retrouve tous les soirs un homme qu'il ne connaît pas dans ses rêves. Ou bien est-ce lui qui s'immisce dans les rêves de cet inconnu ?


**Titre :** Chaque nuit, je te retrouve.  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basket.  
**Personnages, couple :** Aomine/Kise, Akashi.  
**Rating :** T (mention de drogues).  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basket appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** J'ai passé toute ma journée, littéralement, à écrire cet OS. Je l'ai terminé en moins de vingt-quatre heures. J'ai adoré l'écrire. Je suis très contente du résultat (Ça peut paraître prétentieux mais vraiment, je suis contente de ce que ça donne). Ça vous empêche bien sûr pas de beaucoup moins aimer le résultat et de me le dire. Ah juste, c'est un AU dans lequel basket, Génération des Miracles, etc. n'ont pas existé.

* * *

_« Nous sommes le rêve d'un dormeur qui dort si profondément qu'il ne sait pas qu'il nous rêve. »_, Jean Cocteau.

* * *

Le désert du Nevada, vide et aride, scindé seulement par une longue route menant à l'oasis de luxure, de démesure, qu'est Las Vegas. Comme une sorte d'épreuve, de traversée divine – l'autoroute, Achéron de béton – jusqu'à cet Elysée de perdition, illuminant dans la nuit de couleurs fluorescentes les désirs les plus extravagants, les plus effrénés, de l'être humain.

Mais aucune voiture, aucun bus rempli de touristes – tel celui que lui-même a pris trois ans auparavant – ne passe sur l'asphalte brûlant des accablantes faveurs du soleil, rien que cette silhouette familière au loin – épiderme basané, stature haute et fière, oui, cela ne peut être que lui, il le reconnaît. Et comme à chaque fois, Kise s'empresse de le rejoindre tandis qu'il se retourne, sachant sans doute de manière instinctive qu'il s'approche, qu'il l'arrive – l'attendant, peut-être.

« Il est quand même impressionnant ce désert, tu trouves pas ?, remarque le blond sans se soucier de courtoises trivialités.  
- Ouais. Il est ouf. Allez, allonge-toi, on va profiter un peu du soleil. »

Ils s'étendent alors tous deux en plein milieu de la route, ferment les yeux et soudain l'immensité vide des environs les submerge – le cri des aigles sillonnant la cérulescence éblouissante du firmament, la douloureuse chaleur du macadam et ce soleil, ce soleil qui rayonne et brûle –, ils deviennent une infime partie de ce monde impitoyable, ils trouvent dans ses incandescentes atrocités l'apaisement inexplicable d'un moment.

* * *

« Il est encore apparu dans mon rêve. Ou je suis apparu dans le sien, je sais pas. Il a toujours l'air de m'attendre. »

Malgré ses incompréhensions, un mince sourire ourle les lèvres de Kise tandis qu'il boit une gorgée de son cappuccino. L'ambiance indicible du Starbucks – comme gorgée de l'esprit d'une jeunesse quiète mais frémissante de ses grandes espérances, d'une jeunesse qui aspire à conquérir le monde tout en buvant un bon café – ne manque jamais de lui inspirer une sensation de bonheur muet, de ceux que l'on apprécie d'autant plus qu'ils s'expriment tout entier à l'intérieur de nous-mêmes.

« Et tu ne sais rien de lui ?  
- Non... A chaque fois qu'on se voit, on fait un truc bizarre, on se parle comme si c'était normal de se voir tout le temps dans nos rêves. C'est trop bizarre, je comprends rien. Aide-moi, Akashicchi, geint-il. »

L'intéressé hausse les épaules avant d'accorder toute son attention aux cours, lui intimant tacitement l'ordre d'en faire de même. Il s'exécute, bien sûr, mais il ne cesse de penser à l'inconnu qui, depuis presque une année, apparaît dans chacun de ses rêves.

Il ne se souvient pas très précisément de leur toute première rencontre onirique, tout ce qui en subsiste aujourd'hui dans son esprit, c'est le sourire narquois de son vis-à-vis et la main qu'il lui a tendue sans un mot – main qu'il a saisie promptement. Depuis, ils se retrouvent dans des endroits et des situations plus ou moins insolites toutes les nuits.

« Akashicchi...  
- Travaille.  
- J'y arrive pas. »

Délaissant ses feuilles, son ami pousse un faible soupir. Ses yeux vairons établissent un contact avec ses prunelles ambrées, un contact froid et altier – parle, puisque tu sembles déterminé à me faire perdre mon temps avec tes futilités.

« J'aimerais savoir qui c'est... Est-ce qu'il existe vraiment... Pourquoi il apparaît dans mes rêves ? Je veux dire, c'est peut-être quelqu'un d'important pour moi, peut-être qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit jusqu'ici ?  
- Pas grand'chose, on parle de tout et de rien, sauf de nous deux.  
- Alors il n'a rien à te dire. Et si ça continue, envisage de prendre contact avec un psychologue. »

Kise se crispe à l'alternative sous-entendue dans les dernières paroles du rouquin. Il ne veut pas croire qu'il s'agit là de l'absurde invention d'une conscience troublée.

« Autrement, une fête est organisée bientôt et j'ai entendu dire que beaucoup d'étudiants de l'extérieur seraient présents, donc nous irons. »

* * *

Cette fois-ci, ils se réunissent tout en haut de la Tour Eiffel.

Tout Paris, vaste champ de lumières flavescentes et iridescentes, s'offre à leurs yeux émerveillés. Un Paris silencieux, cependant, abandonné de tous en cette chaude nuit d'été à la volonté de deux hommes qui ne se connaissent même pas. Ils ne s'adressent pas un mot, pas un coup d'œil ; la présence de l'un suffit à l'autre, ils semblent à la vérité craindre d'altérer cette perfection feutrée par des expressions vagues – craindre d'annihiler leur immersion dans l'orgueilleuse magnificence de Paris.

Kise oublie toutes les questions qui le taraudent coutumièrement, ne s'occupant que d'apprécier la réconfortante vacuité de ses pensées, ses superficielles élucubrations s'éparpillant dans le décor – dans les feux d'or et d'argent de la capitale, dans l'obscurité bleuâtre du firmament –, se délivrant des oppressantes entraves des angoisses d'une âme désemparée.

« Dis, t'as pas comme une envie de sauter ? Pas pour mourir hein, mais pour... je sais pas, l'adrénaline, une connerie du genre.  
- Je...  
- Allez, viens. »

L'ancien mannequin prend la main qui se présente à lui et ensemble ils enjambent il ne sait trop comment la barrière sur laquelle ils s'appuyaient encore i peine quelques secondes.

Puis ils sautent.

* * *

L'immense boîte de nuit, louée par l'association étudiante de leur école de commerce, vibre dangereusement au rythme des sons survoltés sur lesquels une masse de jeunes gens se déchaînent, épuisant les tensions accumulées dans chacun de leurs gestes frénétiques. Kise se trouve parmi eux, transporté, emporté par la dose raisonnable de cocaïne prisée une dizaine de minutes auparavant – la future élite financière du pays apprécie ses petits plaisirs selon leur prix et leur illégalité –, une belle blonde serrée contre lui ondulant sensuellement des hanches.

Il sait où débusquer Akashi en cas de besoin – lui et son compagnon de médecine se cachent toujours dans le coin le moins bruyant pour palabrer de livres, d'art, de shogi, de ''choses intelligentes'' en somme pour lesquelles lui s'estime trop jeune, puis échanger quelques mots doux et baisers austères – et ne se soucie donc pas de son absence.

« PUTAIN LES GARS, LA POLICE DÉBARQUE ! »

A peine vocifère-t-on ces mots paniqués que la foule s'affole, fuyant dans tous les sens comme soudainement gagnée par une folie fébrile, une folie effrayée de bête féroce ; Kise fuit lui aussi, guidé par ses instincts les plus primaires – ne pas se faire chopper, mec, surtout pas, t'es complètement défoncé, si tu te fais chopper c'est fini, cours, cours, cours cours cours cours ! –, il se dirige vers les toilettes, se souvenant de cette fenêtre par laquelle il peut sortir – avec difficulté, certes, mais cela lui paraît plus pertinent qu'utiliser les sorties conventionnelles.

« Non mais tu crois faire quoi là au juste ? »

Les yeux – aux pupilles déjà bien dilatées – de l'étudiant s'écarquillent, lui conférant un air halluciné.

Cette voix.

« Je... Je... »

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre plus pertinemment, le policier – l'uniforme ne permet aucun doute – le plaque brutalement contre le mur, le jauge avec une intransigeance qui le fait frissonner – ce regard perçant, d'un bleu électrique, intense, sombre ; ce regard qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles.

« Oh bordel. L'inconnu de mes rêves... C'est toi.  
- ... Pardon ? T'es complètement stone, je t'embarque.  
- Non ! »

Surpuissant, il est surpuissant, invincible, l'inconnu de ses rêves ne l'enfermera pas, pourquoi enfermerait-il le compagnon de ses nuits ; il se débat, parvient à se libérer de son emprise, court comme s'il ne comptait jamais s'arrêter, ignore les ''Eh gamin, reviens ici tout de suite, petit merdeux !'' de l'agent qui le poursuit ; pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils se rencontrent dans de telles circonstances, pourquoi ne le reconnaît-il pas ?!

« Ecoute-moi, hurle-t-il, si tu t'arrêtes maintenant j'te promets de pas t'embarquer ! »

Il ne devrait sans doute pas accorder de crédit à ses paroles, et pourtant il s'immobilise, flanche, s'effondre. L'autre le rejoint et s'agenouille à ses côtés, relevant son visage d'une main et amenant son talkie-walkie à sa bouche de l'autre – ''J'ai un gamin qui va mal sur les bras, sûrement trop bu, je m'occupe de lui et je vous rejoins au poste après.'' –, visiblement exaspéré.

« Eh, ça va ?, s'enquiert-il d'un ton bourru. »

Le blond hoche faiblement la tête, à la fois exténué et fasciné par ce visage dont il saurait tracer jusqu'aux lignes les plus infimes. Il en approche une dextre tremblante, désireux de parcourir du bout des doigts les contours âpres, dures – si belles dans leur amertume – du faciès basané pour s'assurer de sa réalité mais une poigne vive et ferme l'en empêche.

« Je déteste les gosses dans votre genre. T'as quoi, vingt-cinq ans au maximum ? Comme moi, ouais. Sauf que toi, t'as le fric, les relations, tu pourrais conquérir le monde...  
- Je vais conquérir le monde !  
- Tu vas conquérir rien du tout si tu continues à faire n'importe quoi. »

Il baisse honteusement les yeux, affligé par la cruelle lucidité de son interlocuteur – il regrette les courtes discussions désinvoltes de leurs rendez-vous nocturnes –, se sentant brutalement moins que rien, prêt à mourir à l'instant-même sans le déplorer une seule seconde, épuisé... Qu'est-il donc advenu de sa superpuissance ?

« C'est gênant si je roule un joint ?  
- Ah bah carrément ouais.  
- Une clope alors ? »

''Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir'', grommelle son congénère d'un air agacé, il n'attend pas davantage pour allumer une cigarette qu'il peine quelque peu à tenir. Cette dernière ne lui octroie pas l'abrutissement salvateur du cannabis, néanmoins elle lui permet de calmer quelque peu la nervosité qui l'oppresse et de renseigner clairement et efficacement Akashi sur sa localisation au téléphone.

« Je peux avoir ton numéro ?, ose-t-il demander timidement au policier alors qu'il s'apprête à le quitter en compagnie du roux.  
- T'es en train de me draguer ?  
- Non non, je veux juste... ton numéro. Et ton nom, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant son portable. »

Pour une raison que lui-même ne s'explique pas, l'inconnu au teint basané consent à enregistrer les informations demandées sur le smartphone de Kise, après quoi il tourne les talons sans daigner le saluer, ignorant superbement la scrutation soupçonneuse d'Akashi.

« Aomine... cchi. »

* * *

Épuisées, misérables, pathétiques, les vagues murmurent leurs peines tandis qu'elles se traînent ardûment jusqu'au bord de la plage, espérant y mourir paisiblement, pour être repoussées par une force indicible. S'échouer sur la plage, repartir, revenir, repartir à nouveau... sempiternel cycle d'une vie morne à laquelle il n'existe aucun échappatoire. Le reflet lactescent de la pleine lune, bienveillante, souriante telle la mère couvant son poupon d'un amour infini, scintille et se transforme sous l'influence des frisolis irréguliers de l'eau, retrouve toujours sa forme initiale cependant.

« Alors comme ça, tu m'as trouvé ? »

Les flots mouillent leurs pieds nus, le sable caresse leurs doigts.

« Aominecchi. »

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres du principal concerné, semblant rire de l'absurdité, du burlesque de toute cette situation, de cette farce surréelle qu'une entité supérieure quelconque se plaît à leur faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »

Toujours ce sourire goguenard aux lèvres, il se relève et se dirige vers la mer tout en retroussant son pantalon ; Kise, lui, demeure assis, fixant le dos de cette présence à laquelle il ne comprend plus rien.

« Il t'est jamais venu à l'idée que c'était toi qui voulais quelque chose de moi ? »

L'ancien mannequin rejoint son congénère d'un pas feutré, étouffé par les grains de sable qui lui chatouillent les pieds. Un frisson bref agite les membres de son corps lorsqu'il sent sur sa peau d'albâtre la fraîcheur de l'onde.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir de toi, Aominecchi ? »

Ces petites lumières rouges et vertes qui clignotent dans le lointain... Serait-ce un bateau ? A cette heure-ci de la nuit ? Mais... quelle heure est-il, à la vérité ? Il n'y a peut-être pas d'heure, leurs rencontres oniriques ne s'inscrivant dans aucune temporalité. Oh, plus de petites lumières rouges et vertes qui clignotent.

« J'en sais rien. »

* * *

La mine renfrognée d'Aomine ne décourage pas Kise qui lui adresse un grand sourire rayonnant, trop heureux de le revoir dans des circonstances plus convenables pour se soucier de sa mauvaise humeur.

« Donc t'es flic ? »

Il n'attend pas le ''Ouais...'' marmonné de son vis-à-vis pour aborder le sujet de sa propre vie – étudiant en école de commerce qui ne sait pas trop quoi faire du diplôme qu'il obtiendra l'année prochaine, très proche d'Akashi Seijurou, oui oui, le petit roux de la dernière fois, et puis voilà quoi, rien de très spécial, j'ai pas une vie palpitante mais je dirais qu'elle me plaît –, tout cela sous l'observation indifférente mais intense de l'autre.

« T'as vingt-cinq ans, c'est ça ? Tu devrais pas avoir fini tes études ? »

Réflexe de défense saugrenu, l'intéressé s'empare de son cappuccino pour en boire une longue gorgée, souhaitant éluder subtilement la question mais n'aiguisant à la vérité que davantage la curiosité du policier.

« C'est-à-dire que... de mes dix-huit à mes vingt ans, j'ai continué le mannequinat – j'étais mannequin quand j'étais jeune – puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas ce que je voulais faire, concède-t-il finalement. Pendant ce temps-là, Akashicchi avait fini son séjour aux États-Unis pour perfectionner son anglais alors on a pris une année sabbatique ensemble. On est allés un peu partout dans le monde, puis... nous voilà.  
- Et pourquoi ça te gêne d'en parler ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- T'as essayé de changer de sujet, c'est que pour une raison ou une autre t'aimes pas en parler. »

Il se tait, frémissant à l'intensité de ce regard bleu qui le scrute avec une opiniâtreté telle qu'elle semble lui dire ''Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper avant de m'avoir tout dévoilé'', il se sent piégé, pris entre quatre murs, résiste aux envies antithétiques de fuir et de tout avouer – mais avouer quoi au juste ?

« Je sais pas, vraiment..., balbutie-t-il, les yeux baissés. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je voulais te revoir parce que je voulais pas que tu gardes l'image de moi que je t'ai donnée cette nuit. C'est important pour moi, pour des raisons personnelles.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
- Ça change que je suis sûr qu'on peut être de bons amis !, s'exclame-t-il, indigné. »

Pour toute réponse, Aomine le gratifie d'un infime sourire – indéfinissable amalgame d'amusement et d'attendrissement, une sorte de condescendance indulgente, un de ces sourires que l'on dédie à ses cadets naïfs – et, lorsqu'ils se quittent, abandonne sur la table la monnaie nécessaire à leurs deux consommations.

* * *

« Aominecchi, tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontrés et que j'ai dit un truc du genre que t'étais l'inconnu de mes rêves ? »

L'intéressé ne l'écoute visiblement que d'une oreille, trop affairé à le soutenir – un Long Island Iced Tea, puis cinq-six tequilas pafs enchaînées, quelques danses lascives avec une fille au nom oublié, une ligne de cocaïne discrètement prisée dans les toilettes, deux Margaritas... – mais il n'en a cure, il veut parler, parler, parler, se révéler.

« Je t'ai pas dit ça parce que j'étais défoncé, tu sais, c'est vrai, bafouille-t-il ardûment.  
- T'es pas mieux en ce moment-même, c'est pas convaincant. »

Kise se détache soudainement du jeune agent, vacille quelques secondes puis, lui prenant le poignet, l'astreint à s'arrêter et à lui faire face. Il s'apprête à tout lui avouer, ouvre la bouche pour prononcer – sans doute de manière décousue et inintelligible – son long discours... s'abandonne au regard perçant qui le fixe, le sourcil arqué – Dieu qu'il est beau ce regard, qu'est-ce qu'il est bleu, est-ce que c'est humain un regard aussi bleu – puis se perd dans la contemplation de la figure tant rêvée, de la rudesse presque bestiale de ses traits...

« Je... Tu viens dans mes rêves. Tous les soirs. Tout le temps.  
- C'est peut-être toi qui viens dans mes rêves tous les soirs. »

Aomine s'assoit contre un mur, en plein milieu du trottoir – il est presque cinq heures du matin, le soleil commence à se lever, tant pis – tout en marmonnant ''Bon, pose tes fesses et dis-moi tout, c'est compliqué ton histoire'' et Kise s'exécute joyeusement. Il lui dit tout, le désert du Nevada, le saut du haut de la Tour Eiffel, la main tendue... seul le songe ayant suivi leur rencontre demeure secret ; il lui demande d'une voix tremblante si, vraiment, Aominecchi, tu te souviens pas, vraiment ; se retient de verser quelques larmes lorsque le principal concerné lui affirme que non.

« Non mais c'est pas grave, je comprends... j'aurais peut-être pas dû t'en parler du coup, ça doit être bizarre pour toi, je... »

Ses derniers mots, ses excuses chagrinées, meurent entre ses lèvres et celle de son congénère, dans un baiser bref et tendre que le susmentionné lui donne inopinément, après lequel il glisse un bras autour de ses épaules. L'étudiant en profite pour s'abandonner contre son torse.

Et il se dit que là, maintenant, à ce moment-même... C'est comme un rêve.

* * *

Ils flottent dans le céleste séjour, chacun commodément assis sur son petit nuage doucement poussé par le vent, face à face, fumant tous deux une cigarette.

« Je pense qu'on est pas près de se revoir. Pas dans ces circonstances en tout cas. »

Kise esquisse un sourire incertain, ne sachant pas s'il doit être heureux ou triste. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que ses rêves vont lui sembler bien étranges sans la compagnie de son inconnu au teint basané et qu'il résiste difficilement à l'envie de le supplier de rester un tout petit peu plus.

« J'te vois déjà bien assez quand je suis réveillé, 'faut que tu dégages de mes rêves maintenant. »

Ses prunelles mordorées s'adoucissent, délicatement illuminées d'un bonheur teinté de tendre mélancolie ; il se penche audacieusement vers Aomine – les deux nuages pourraient s'éloigner en une seconde, creuser l'espace entre eux... – et lui chuchote un espiègle ''Je t'embrasserai au réveil pour te dire au revoir''.

Puis il saute de son nuage.

* * *

« J'crois savoir que tu me dois un baiser, bougonne Aomine ce matin-là. »

* * *

Avec une inflexibilité qui ne lui ressemble guère – en dehors de sa vie professionnelle, il s'avère qu'il n'est absolument pas du genre moralisateur –, il l'amène à ne plus toucher à la cocaïne. Surtout, il apporte quelque chose de flagrant à son existence, il ne saurait dire quoi exactement, mais c'est _là_, il le sait, il le sent et il n'ose pas même imaginer comment il vivrait sans ce quelque chose indicible.

Encore aujourd'hui, si quelqu'un demandait à Kise ce qu'il ''pouvait bien pu vouloir à Aomine'' lorsqu'il s'introduisait dans ses rêves, il répondrait qu'il n'en a aucune idée mais que, quoi qu'il ait bien pu vouloir de lui, il l'a obtenu. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il est heureux et bien, même si son prestigieux diplôme en commerce ne lui dit pas quoi en faire, même s'il avance dans la vie sans savoir où il va. Il lui suffit d'être assuré du fait qu'il n'y va pas seul.

« Alors Kise, des trucs intéressants ?  
- Bah... Si on considère qu'un temps partiel à la boulangerie du coin, c'est intéressant, oui. »

Quant à ses rêves, ils n'ont certes plus la poésie de tout un monde d'illusions créé pour les régulières retrouvailles de deux âmes sans artifices mais au final, Aomine, il préfère l'avoir pour lui tout seul réveillé, quand l'intéressé sait qu'il est là.


End file.
